True Love
by Ryosaku90
Summary: Can a person actually love only one person throughout their many struggles? Is Sakuno be able to take it? Find out... ONE-SHOT!


What's the use of waking up when he's not here with me; by my side?

Why do I still love him when he doesn't even look my way?

Why do I find it so hard to give up?

Is this what people call it true love?

My name is Sakuno Ryuzaki. I'm 22 years old living in my own apartment in Tokyo, Japan. I'm a very stupid girl that as fallen in love with the famouse tennis player, Ryoma Echizen. I've been in love with him for 10 years. Ever since I've met him on that train when he saved me. I know I should have just move on. I know I should have just give up, but I don't actually know what's stopping me. I know that I'm nothing to him.

Ryoma Echizen, my very first love, is right now in America. When he really left Japan during the second year of high school, that was when I really wanted to give up on him, but he was everywhere. It just makes it harder for me to forget him. Sure he dated tons of girls, but not once had he ever touches them. He's always the one to end the relationship. He's always focus on tennis and tennis alone.

It was my own fault that I didn't see it coming when he came back looking for my grandmother. I was 17 at the time. He had ask Obaa-chan if I could accompany him to America. I was surprised that he actually is asking about me. I was happy that he had ask me to accompany him to America, but when negative thoughts came into mind as to why he wanted me out of millions of girls that wanted him. I didn't care. I went with him to America. Oh, how I regretted it. He was only using me. He was only using me to get to know this girl. He was only using me to make her jealous. I went back to Japan, never had I forgiven him about it. It hurts a lot.

* * *

After Obaa-chan died, everyone was at the funeral. Senpai-tachi, Tomo-chan, the Ichinen Trios, everyone was there. Even Ryoma Echizen. Everyone shed tears. Even he shed a little tears. Everyone did except me. It did hurt losing a only family member. It hurt a lot. That was the time when I shut everyone out. Where I suffered alone. Never talk. Don't eat or drink. I just stay. Inside Obaa-chan and my house. Nothing was inside me. I lost all emotion. I never cry once. Not even after they buried her. I didn't cry. I didn't want to admit that she was gone. That I'm all alone. Again a blame myself for the death of my love one. That I could've done something to prevent it. Everything was my fault.

Ryoma-kun came to see me one day. It seems that he heard news from the senpais that I haven't been myself after Obaa-chan died. How did I know? I just got the feeling. That day, I was sitting inside Obaa-chan's room. Looking at old pictures of when we're together. He found me there crouched up in the corner hugging the picture of Obaa-chan and I. I felt him touched my arm. I saw the look on his face. It was emotionless, but his eyes. His amber, cat-like eyes were showing something. It was anxiety. "Cry." He said. I looked at him. Suddenly, tears started pouring out of my eyes and before I knew it, I couldn't stop them. He embraced me until I stopped crying.

* * *

I know that I'm an idiot. Letting just one jester make me have hope. I should've known he did it for his parents and senpais. He doesn't even care. Even when I get kidnapped. Even when I went missing. That day was the day before valentine. I was making my way home from work. It was then I started to feel like someone has been following me. Everyday I get this feeling. At first I ignored it, but when the feeling kept on coming, I knew I was in trouble. I ran down the street towards Tomo-chan's house, but before I could reach her house, I felt someone grabbed me from behind. Then all I see was black because then, I've lost conscious.

I've awaken to a dark room. It has only one window, but it was high up. There was no way that I could reach it. All around the room was boxes, pile high. The door crept open. I pretend to still be unconscious as I don't want to face the kidnappers yet. Suddenly I heard some voice talking. I couldn't make out who it was or who it belongs to. The voices started to get lower and lower. I knew that they were going away. I didn't know what to do to get out of this mess. I could climb to the window and see where I'm at, but I was afraid I'm going to be caught. I don't even have anything that could help me escape. I turned and felt something in my right pocket. It was my phone! I reached inside my pocket for my phone and text Tomo-chan: _I've been kidnapped. Don't call me or text me back. Locate my phone on your phone and find me quickly. Please. _

I hope that the kidnappers won't be back real soon, but they did. They came inside the room and came near me. I, on the other hand, was still pretending to be unconscious. A hand took me by my chin. It seems that the kidnappers were examining my face. I have to admit, I was scare. Many questions were running through my head.

"She has to be awake soon." A deep manly voice said.

Now I was very scared. I just hope that Tomo-chan would find me quickly and that these kidnappers won't do anything to me. I scolded myself that I thought of him. In this kind of situation, why did I think of Ryoma-kun? Suddenly I wanted to cry. I want him to embrace me again like the time he did when I cried over Obaa-chan's death. I want him to say his mada mada dane again. I want to hear his voice.

"She's taking too long to wake up. Bring me some cold water." The same voice said. My hands were shaking as I was about to be force. Don't want to get wet, I stirred then slowly opened my eyes. "She's awaking up." I looked at the kidnappers. They were all people that hanged out near Seishun Gakuen. I remembered them looking at me. They always look at me.

"Hello Missy. Took you long enough to wake up." The man that has the deep manly voice has a golden tooth and some braces. He has scratches all over his face.

He took his hand and took hold of my chin. I was trembling. I know he can feel it as he was smirking. "You're even prettier up close." I wanted to scream. I want to cry, but I couldn't somehow, something was preventing me. "You're going to have a good time with us."

His face was inching closer to mind. I want to back away, but his hands that held my chin put me in place. I closed my eyes in fear as my eyes started to water. I can feel his breathe close to my lips, but before his came into contact with mine; the door burst opened. I opened my eyes in surprised as the man in front of me took his hands off my chin and was looking at the people who intervene. Senpai-tachi and Ryoma-kun.

Ryoma-kun appeared in front of the man that held me out of nowhere and punched him. I've guessed that he activated the Muga No Kyochi. "Echizen, take Ryuzaki-chan out. We'll take care of the rest." Momoshiro-senpai shouted towards Ryoma-kun, who did as Momoshiro-senpai said. He picked me up and carried me out of the room.

As we got outside, I looked at Ryoma-kun's face. His face that shows no emotion all the time was showing some relief. As he sat me down on the bench that was far away from the place that held me captive, he looked at me. It was then that I break down and realized how scared I was. Once again he held me until I calm down.

As foolish as I maybe for fallen in love with him, I couldn't help it. I can't give up when he's always there when I need him. He's always the one that makes me come out when there are hard times. He's the only one that can calm me down when I break down. Of course, I know he's only doing it as a friend, but why is it that I felt I'm more than a friend to him? I know he regrets using me years ago, but that was a long time and I've already forgot all about it. I know that even though Ryoma doesn't feel the same way as I do, it doesn't mean we are actually strangers.

* * *

Ryoma's mother is very kind. She helped me find my own apartment, which I'm in right now. Every times I go visit Obaa-chan, she would accompany me. When I go shopping, she would go with me. It makes me misses my own mother very much. I'm glad that Ryoma's mother is here. Even though, I'm not actually Ryoma's mother's daughter, I've felt like she actually is... my mother.

I've sometimes visited the Echizen Residence when I want to help Ryoma's mother cook. Or when I have to help Ryoma-kun baby-sit Nanako-nee san's son, Hiroto. I love making dishes with Nanako-nee san and Ryoma's mother. Although, Ryoma's father always teases Ryoma-kun and I. It weird that I actually got used to Ryoma's father's teasing.

I have a fun time at the Echizen Residence, but when Ryoma-kun returns to Japan after 5 months in America, his parents called me over. Ryoma-kun sat in the living room looking annoyed.

"Sakuno-chan, come over here and sit with me." Ryoma's mother said. I did as I was told. I sat next to her waiting to hear what she has to say. "Sakuno-chan, do you like being here?" I looked at her weirdly, but I replied with a smile. "Of course I like it here, Rinko-san." Ryoma's mother smiled.

"Sakuno-chan, I want you to marry Ryoma."

My smile disappeared after she said it. I was shock. I looked at Ryoma-kun who was looking elsewhere; therefore, I couldn't make out what his expression is, but the expression when I came in. I've guessed that his mother had already told him, but what I've saw as I came in was not a happy one. It was an annoyed one. I looked down. Even if Ryoma-kun doesn't want to marry me, his mother will force him to do so and I don't want that. He even has his tennis career. I remembered clearly to Obaa-chan that he has not plan to settle down with a family yet. He wants to continue playing tennis and I can't do that to him.

"I know this is sudden, but we're not getting any younger. Nanjiro and I wants to see our grandchildren before we go." Rinko-san said. "Ryoma is already 22. Even if he's married he can still pursue playing pro tennis. So Sakuno-chan, what do you say?"

I can feel everyone's eyes on me, even Ryoma-kun. I looked at him. He was giving me a questioning gaze. I looked down. I can't bare to look at him. I clenched my hand as I gave my answer. "Gomen." All of a sudden, tears were pouring out of me. "Gomen. I can't marry Ryoma-kun." I replied as I ran out. I know that I just broken my heart into a million pieces, but I can't be selfish. I ran and ran until I reach the park. It was dark out now and it was cold.

I cried and cried until my tears are all dried up. I then jump in surprised as a shadow loomed behind me. I looked back seeing Ryoma-kun. He was panting hard.

He walked towards me asking, "Why?" I saw the dejected look in his eyes. I saw that he was hurt. I want to back away, but my body is glue to the spot. My hands were tightly clench onto the chain on the swing. His hands are covering mine now. It was warm, unlike mine that is cold. "Why did you say sorry?"

I feel my tears coming back as I replied, "I-I can't marry you, Ryoma-kun."

"Why not?" I was surprised by the tone of his voice. It was full of grieve.

"I can't marry a person who doesn't love me." I replied once again looking away as tears stream down. His tighten his hold on my hands making me look at him.

"Who say I don't love you?" Ryoma-kun asked. My eyes widen as he continued. I know I hurt you, but that was when I didn't know I have these feelings. When you were couldn't get over Ryuzaki-sensei's death, it wasn't senpai-tachi who told me to come to you. It was these feelings. When I heard you were kidnapped, do you know how much I panic? When Kaa-san decided to let me marry you, do you know how happy I felt? Do you?"

"D-demo, you were looking annoyed when I walked in." I said.

"You know how I get when Oyaji teases me." He replied. "So, now that you know I unknowingly loved you, would you say yes?" I looked at him then nodded. I can see the relief in his eyes. He pulled me into a tight embrace. I broke the hug as something is bothering me.

"Your tennis is going to be affected is it not?" I asked.

"Not when you're there." He replied. "Although the media will find out." I gave him a horror look. I know what it's like to be surrounded by fans, reporters, and paparazzi. It was a nightmare. Seeing my experience, he just smirked at me, making me glare at him. "But I'll protect you." I then gave him a smile. "Come on, let's go inform Kaa-san. She would be happy. This would be her Mother's Day gift." He smirked. I nodded and we headed back holding hands.

It is useless to wake up not seeing him by my side, but I know that he's out there doing his best to win.

I would still love him, even if he doesn't look my way because it shows how strong my feelings are for him.

I find it hard to give up because I believe that one day, he'll return my feelings.

This is what people call True Love

* * *

**A/N: How is it? Do you guys like it? I made this one-shot just for Mother's Day. I hope you all like it. Please review and give me some feedback on this. **

**In my opinion finding true love is very hard. Don't you all think so too? **

**It hard to find the one that is perfect. Not everyone person is everything you wanted to be. Even if they're not what you want them to be, as long as they love you then it'll be just fine. **

**Some people they got married so early in the year that they fell out of love. They cheat, they lied to each other, and they argue all the time, but if a couple trusted one another, even if there's some misunderstanding, after a little talk everything should be fine. **

**I believe that Mother's Day is not only for moms. I believe it's for every guys out there to realize that their partner are the most important. Who cares about finding a new partner? The person next to you has been with you throughout the year, survive with you, and bear with you throughout your whole life. I think Mother's Day is for us to remember who is important.**


End file.
